Sir
"Sir" is the caretaker of Mind in an alternate reality. He only makes one appearance. He's a bald, 70 year old man suffering from dementia, who mistakes an adult Mind for his long dead daughter. In the story, he and his servants find her at the car crash site Dennim left her at, and while the servants tried to explain to their lord she was dead, the confused, wealthy man started a ruckus and demanded they "bring home his daughter". After picking up a stranger's corpse, the servants planned to call the authorities, but discovered Mind was still alive and called in a private doctor to treat her instead. Shortly after this, Dennim's takeover became global news and the urge to report Mind was lost, allowing "sir" to keep her as his substitute daughter. "Sir's" countryside home stays unvisited by the rampaging Dennim for 30 years, which is why both he and Mind think the red sky and absence of contact from the outside world is the cause of bad weather, opposed to being the results of a disaster. Because they're both mentally restricted, they have no perception of time and aren't suspicious. They survive from food rations stored in the basement, taking away the urgency to head outside. Relationships Mind from the past.]] Mind allows for "sir" to father her, as her damaged brain gives her close to no perception of what's going on around her. She's mostly immobile throughout the time of her adoption. While there's little response coming from her side, "sir" is content thinking he found his daughter and shows unconditional love for her. Even after his own caretakers flee in response to Dennim's takeover, having "his daughter" back in his life fills him with vitality and he lives up to become 100 years old. "Sir" nurtures her till she's 50 and he dies of old age. He passed away while attempting to bury her dog who died that same day. When Mind gets a hold of herself shortly afterwards, she realizes she's never heard her caretaker's name and has only known him as "sir". She is most grateful for his help, even though she understands he thought she was someone else. She comments that he's the father she wished she had. When Dennim offers to bring him back to life and have her decide his age, Mind concludes that there's no use in doing so. The man's dementia will cause more unnecessary suffering, and as they didn't meet until after he already got this illness, meeting up with a younger version of himself won't make him remember her. Mind decides to let him rest and chooses to revive her dog, despite forever losing the chance to thank "sir". ---- Callim Despite sustaining his existence, "sir" does not have a connection with Mind's dog. He treats the dog with respect and cares for him because Mind can't, but never forced a relationship onto him. Callim always returns to Mind's bedroom after being fed or walked. Both characters are more interested in her. Made Appearances This character appears in the following stories (the size of their role portrayed in the number of asterisks pictured): * Reformed Insanity (**) * Castle by the Sea ''(fanfiction) (*) * Dennim Divided (fanfiction) (*) See Also * Winona (deceased daughter) Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Male characters Category:Human characters